User blog:StyleMazter/Max in UMVC3
Okay, this is my first attempt to do a blog post. I want to thank TheGamerDudeGuy, who has inspired me to do this, and all guys on MVC Wiki. If you don't know who Max is, check out "Miles923" channel on YouTube. And, of course, subscribe to his channel. Name: Max Theme: This is True Love We’re Makin’ (OR) Do It Now! (Jago Theme) . VA: Maximillian Christiansen (Hope Max will learn Japanese). HP: 925,000 DLC Stage: Max's Apartament. Bio: Max is a great video games player, known in FGC as The Online Warrior. He runs a show named “Assist Me!” and provides players from all over the world with valuable information and good advice. One day, Max played UMVC3 as usual. But suddenly the game started to suck Max inside. He woke up and found out that he became another character in UMVC3. Max quickly understood that the only way to escape from the game is to defeat Galactus. And so, the Online Warrior began his adventure… Playstyle: Max is a sort of oddball. He has many tools to utilize on his opponent and can play both rushdown and keepaway without many difficulties. He lacks an air-dash, but his long-ranged aerial moves can help him control the air. Intro: Max walks on the arena. Quotes: "How’s it going, everyone? My name is Max." "Ready for the Online Warrior?" "Let’s rock, guys." Special Quotes: Ghost Rider: "Whoa, it’s me. Or not?" (To Max): "I will send you in hell, Nicolas Cage." Wesker: "Hey, Albert! How’s Jake?" (To Max): "You are just an insect on my way." (With The Real Wesker DLC): "So, Max, looks like you are ready for a saturation." Dr. Doom: "Victor, when will you pay the rent?" (To Max): "How dare you make me pay your electricity bill, you worm!" (With The Real Doom DLC): "All matchups are 9 to 1 in my favor, Max. Don’t forget it." Deadpool: "Oh, I’m sorry for blowing you up." (To Max): "Thanks for my “Assist Me!”, Max. Now die!" Phoenix: "Don’t tell me it’s… JEAAAAAN!" Strider Hiryu: "Strider! It’s good you’ve come back." Any guest character (randomly): "What are you doing in a Capcom game?" Command Normal: Forward+H: Controller Whip: Max whips his controller horizontally, causing a wallbounce. It’s long-range move, similar to Ghost Rider’s chain attacks (Assist 1). Down+H (Air Only): Downward Controller Whip: Same as the above, only difference is Max whips on 45˚ angle and causes a groundbounce. Special Moves: QCF+A: Doom Equis: Max pulls out a bottle of Doom Equis and throws it. L=horizontally, M=in high arc, H=downward, making it bounce from the ground and fly in a high arc, also hits OTG (Assist 2). Aerial version: L=same, M=45˚ angle, H=same. /Inflicts poison status. QCB+A: Arcade Bash: Max pulls out his Arcade Stick, rushes towards the opponent and hits them, similar to Taskmaster’s Sword Master. If it connects, Max can do any of this follow-up moves: L=simple front kick, causes a Hard Knockdown, M=powerful Arcade Stick strike, causes a wallbounce, H=jumping axe kick, causes a groundbounce. DP+A: Shoryuken: Max does Ken’s variation (Assist 3). RDP+A: Vajra: A counter move. Max taunts his opponent and, if he is hit, vanishes in purple smoke. Later he reappears. L=behind his opponent, M=above them, H=Max appears behind his opponent, grabs them and does a bulldog, similar to Frank’s Funny Face Crusher. Back(Hold)+Forward+A: Benny’s Time: Benny (Max’s dog) appears on the screen and runs towards the opponent. L and M make Benny simply run through them and cause hits, H makes Benny jump on the opponent and gnaw at them, leaving them vulnerable. Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks(Air OK)(Level 1): Guns a’ Blazin’: "Yeah!" Max pulls out his Assault Rifle. "Call of Duty!" He starts to shoot. L+M=horizontally, M+H=upwards, 45˚ angle, L+H=wildly shoots all over the screen, similar to Doom’s Photon Array. (35 hits)(275,000) (70 hits if mashed.)(305,000) QCB+2 Attacks(Level 1): Awesome Combo: "I’ll carve my own steak!" Max pulls out his Arcade Stick and does a barrage of rushing strikes, then he uppercuts his opponent into the air. "Homerun!" When they are about to fall, Max swings his Stick and shoves them into wall. The uppercut must connect with the opponent to start the cinematic. (15 hits)(320,000). DP+2 Attacks(Level 3): The Online Warrior: "Let’s take to the sky!" Max pulls out his Arcade Stick and does a launching swing. "Here I come!" He follows them and pulls out the controller, which starts to glow with heat. "Whip Time!" Max whips his opponent with enormous speed. "YO VIDEOGAMES!" Finally Max smashes them into the ground with the Arcade Stick. (66 hits)(440,000) Victory Pose: Max sweeps sweat from his forehead. Then he notices the camera and gives thumbs up. Quotes: "My name is Max, and I will see you next time." "GG, guys. That was cool." "Yeah, that was a tough game. GG to all." Special Quotes: Ghost Rider: "I feel like I’m burning up." (To Max): "Sorry, I mistook you for one bad actor." Wesker: "Don’t worry, Albert. Just train more and you will be a real “God Tier." (To Max): "Just a waste of my precious time." (With The Real Wesker DLC): "I'm the staple OTG you got exposed and beaten with." Doom: "So, Victor, I’ve won and you pay for 2 months, okay?" (To Max): "Learn your place, insect, and don’t bother me." (With The Real Doom DLC): "You’ve lost and you have to pay the bill, Max." Deadpool: "Looks like M.O.D.O.K. won’t pay you for my head." (To Max): "Yeah, you see that, player. Now subscribe to me." Strider Hiryu: "Sorry, Strider, but I had to do this." Phoenix: "No matter what they say, Jean. Just be yourself." After-Match Pose: Max is seen with crossed arms and a smile. Quotes: "Whew, what an ordeal. Reminds me the first time I met Wesker." "That was awesome. Maybe you’ll teach me your tricks." "Now I’m a bit exhausted. We should do this next time." Special Quotes: Ghost Rider: "I don’t like Nicolas Cage too much, just like you." Wesker: "Albert, I know you’re still dreaming of world domination. I’ll stop you if I have to." Dr. Doom: "Okay, you run a country, but you don’t have money. You’re a strange guy, Doom." Deadpool: "Hey, let’s forget that accident and just be friends, okay?" Strider Hiryu: "Too bad you weren’t in Marvel 3." X-23: "Don’t concentrate on your past, Laura. Look in your future instead." Taunt: Puts his hands in his pockets. Quotes: "I think your salt level is over 9000." "Come at me!" Call-in Dr. Doom: "Doom!" Wesker: "Albert!" Ghost Rider: "Johnny!"/"Me!" (randomly) X-23: "Laura!" Phoenix: "Jean!" Phoenix Wright: "Mr. Wright!" Captain America: "Cap!" Replacing Fallen Partners: (One Down): "Don’t worry, I’m here." (Last Standing): "Oh, I’m an anchor now." X-Factor Activation Quote: *strikes a pose* "YO VIDEOGAMES!" Beaten: (Light): "Oh, crap!" (Heavy): "No, videogames!" (Time Over): "Street Fighter X Tekken tactic, huh?" Assist Quotes: Calling for an Assist: "Assist Me!" Called-In: "'Sup." Assist Finished: "Remember my words." Crossover Hyper Quotes: 2nd: "My turn!" 3rd: "Happy birthday!" THC Quotes: “All together, guys!” Costumes: Costume 1: Black T-shirt with "Assist Me!" logo on the front and "The Online Warrior" written on the back, blue jeans, white sneakers. Costume 2: Olive green T-shirt with "The Finger Lazers" design on the front and "Doom Equis X-Factor" logo on the back, brown jeans, black sneakers (Doom). Costume 3: Navy blue T-shirt with "Complete Global Saturation" design on the front and "God Tier" written on the back, black jeans, black sneakers (Wesker). Costume 4: Purple T-shirt with a broad red stripe on the waist, blue jeans, white sneakers (Strider). Costume 5: Red and black T-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers (Deadpool). Costume 6: T-shirt with black and white stripes, black jeans, black sneakers (X-23). Alt. Costume: Gangster-style costume. Titles: *Game Buster (Beat Arcade Mode on any difficulty) *Symbol of FGC (Beat Arcade Mode on Very Hard) *Avid Player (Complete 5 missions) *Awesomeness Incarnate (Complete all missions) *Master of Game (Play as Max in 30 matches) *The Online Warrior (Play as Max in 100 matches) Ending: Max, Matt and Mike are sitting on the couch in their costumes (Doom and Wesker). Max: And Galactus fell straight before me… Matt: Wait, Max. You say that you were sucked inside the game and you’ve beaten Galactus? Mike: Yeah, you’re right. That’s a cool story, but we need something that might prove this. Max: Okay, I have a photo with Galactus. The next scene shows a photo where Max is standing on Galactus, who is lying on the ground. Max: Here it is. Now you see it, guys? Mike: Oh, well. I should say that you are a master of Photoshop. Matt: Yeah. You’ve made screenshot of fallen Galactus and put your image. Max: I knew that you won’t believe me, guys. Category:Blog posts Category: DLC Concepts